


Baby Bump

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki, Loki is overprotective, One Shot, Reader is pregnant, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: You are happy and over-joyous that Loki has made so much progress from a villain to a hero. Now, you are pregnant with his child. So why is being so difficult?





	Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Long time no see! Hope your doing good! Here is my request :) : Loki x fem! Reader where reader is a shield agent and is pregnant with Loki’s kid and he gets over protective ? Maybe doesn’t like when others are too close to reader or maybe he use to be okay with others flirting with reader but now isn’t okay with it ? You have fun with this!

You had gone through your first trimester and now you were showing. The small but noticeable baby bump delighted you with joy. It meant so much more to you and your husband than people knew.

Loki had been under mind control when he attacked New York. After reconciling with his brother, he proved to everyone that he was no longer the villain, but hero in his own right. It caught your attention and your heart. You were only a low-clearance data shield agent then. Why on Earth would a god notice you?

Oh, but he did. 

He liked the way you tied your hair up if you did anything important. He liked the way you laughed. How a million giggles bubbled up in his stomach every time you did laugh. Loki started to pull pranks around the compound just to see you laugh. And when you did, Loki felt himself melting. He knew he had to have you.

He was nervous when he asked. His fingers fumbled and he stumbled over his words.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Y/N. I-I was wondering…you know just a thought…and I was hoping if you were free this evening. You can say no! No wait-I mean, if you were busy then I would understand, but I hope you’re not busy. Not to say that I think you’re lonely! I just-I wanted—

“I would love to, Loki,” you smiled. And that was it. Four years later, Loki and you had a home to yourselves, married, and were expecting a child together. It had been a long road for both of you. You straightened out your flowing blouse and cardigan and set out to work.

Loki and you never carpooled anymore. You were bound to a set schedule. Loki was not. However, that all could change soon. When you arrived to the office, Maria Hill answered to you.

“Ms. Y/N. Data from our Mexico Unit has come back. Fury said he wanted you to look it over,” Maria said.

“Good. Because he would do it wrong. He didn’t name me as Head Data Analyst because I had two eyes,” you teased.

“I heard that,” Nick greeted both of you in the main control room. Screens around the world displayed the public and their doings. Several analyst sat in their seats combing through data, sound recordings, and images. Nick Fury put his hands on his hips. “Is that a baby I see there?”  
“It is,” you admitted. You held your hand over the bump. Nick Fury came over to you with a grand smile.

“I suppose it might be time to talk about your maternal leave soon, hm?” Fury suggested. Before you could get another word in, you heard a certain someone come squealing to you.

“Y/N!” Tony Stark hugged you tightly. He took a long look at your swelling stomach. “I gotta say. You look good pregnant. I didn’t think I would be attracted to a pregnant woman before.”

“Watch it, Stark,” Loki warned. Your husband strutted to you and kissed your temple. He gave Stark another dirty look. “That’s my wife.”

“Chill, Reindeer Games,” Tony held his hands up. He glanced back to you. Without moving his stance or hands, Tony spoke to you. “Pepper wanted me to confirm if she was planning the baby shower or not. She really, really wanted to.”

You nodded. “Of course she can. But, you’ll have to tell Natasha that. Not me.” Your husband escorted you away from the control room. Both of you went down the hall and towards your daily data collection from an avenger. Or at least, that’s what both of you officially called it. Both of you only wanted to sneak away to catch up on your own.

“You alright? You seemed uptight in there,” you asked.

“How are you feeling? Is the magic working? Did you throw up at all this morning? Do you feel sick? You look tired, sweetheart.”

“I’m fine!” you laughed. “Are you okay? Why did you look at Tony like that?”

“I didn’t like the way he spoke to you. You’re not his sexual object.”

“He was only messing around.”

Your day continued with more data coming in and out. Your eyes longed for a break at lunch. Your eyes lit up when you saw Steve sitting and binging a new show. He ate away at a giant sandwich.

“Whatcha watching?” you greeted him, sitting next to the famous avenger. 

“How I Met Your Mother,” Steve told you in between bites. 

“Ah, up to the early 2000’s, huh?”

“No, uh, I’m taking a break from the 80’s. A lot of cheesy shows and heartbreak there,” Steve nodded. He paused the show on his tablet and politely turned to you. His eyes landed on your belly. 

“You can ask,” you told him.

“I can touch? You’d let me?” Steve said. You nodded and Steve’s hand ran over your belly. Joy spread across his face. A moment of silence passed and you saw a quick flash of sadness before he replaced it with joy again. “I’m happy for both of you. I really am. I had my doubts about Loki, but seeing this…wow.”

“Thank you. What about you? Did you ever think about having children?”

“Yes and no,” Steve started. “I fell in love with a girl during the war. I imagined what our lives would be like together. I saw everything. The bells, little shoes, wrinkles in her face. Ten I woke up eighty years later.”

“You would make a wonderful father,” you told Steve, patting his hand. Steve covered your hand with his.

“Both of you are going to be incredible parents.”

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Loki exclaimed. He rushed to your side once more, pulling you to him. You pouted at Loki’s sudden actions and struggled against him. Loki held you thight against him, giving murderous eyes to the patriot. “Why were you holding my wife’s hand? Hm? Seeking comfort in your lone—

“We were having a moment,” Steve said. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

“A moment?” Loki’s anger rose. “Y/N is to be the mother of my child. She is my world, and you dare threaten that with your own selfish—

“Loki, it’s alright. Steve was just telling us congratulations. He thinks you’ll be an excellent father. That’s all.” You turned back to Steve. “I am so sorry. I really am.”

Steve gave you a half-smile as you both went on your way. The day went on, and Loki wouldn’t stop staring down people and or letting anyone even touch you. Loki drove you both towards IKEA after work to get ideas for a nursery. You jumped out of the car and Loki held you close to him again. He kissed your temple as you both made your way inside the large building, then you saw a very familiar brother-in-law who was more than excited to be an uncle.

“Loki!” Thor hugged his brother tightly. “You know, I always thought he would have a child before me. He was always better with girls than I was.”

“Are you kidding? Gilrs loved you,” Loki laughed.

“While that might be true. You kept them around longer.” Thor caught an eyeful of your belly. “You’re showing!” Thor bent down to touch your belly until Loki smacked his hand away.

“Loki! Quit it! It’s Thor! Your brother!” you yelled at him. “What is going on with you?”  
“Y/N, I’m sorry, but—

“Go cool off in the bathroom, please,” you pleaded with him. With a huff, Loki stormed off into the bathroom. Thor frowned and then looked at you.

“Is everything alright? Has he been in a mood all day? You know how he is with his moods.”

“No, well yes, I don’t know. Every time someone came close to me or tried to touch me he would yell at them and stare them down with these Ramsay Bolton eyes until they cowered away.”

“Ramsay Bolton? Oh! That nasty character from that show you both like!” Thor laughed. “I don’t know why you would compare the two. Loki could kick his ass. And I would love to watch.”

“Thor—

“Sorry,” Thor looked at his brother returning from the bathroom. He looked tired and dejected. “You do remember he is a Frost Giant, right?” 

“What does that have to do with his behavior?” 

“When Frost Giants become pregnant, it is usually the male species that becomes territorial. Loki is only protecting you and your child because of instincts and genetics. Not jealousy.”

You let out a long and slow ‘Oh’. The thought didn’t even occur to you. That would explain why Loki built and entire fence around your yard in one day. Loki grabbed your hand gently.

“I’m sorry. I have been awful today, haven’t I?”

You kissed his cheek and shook your head. “Thor told me that you were only doing what was in your blood. I can’t blame you for that.”

“She also compared you to Ramsay Bolton,” Thor mentioned. The three of you entered the store. Loki scoffed.

“Him? Out of all the Game of Thrones characters you compare me to him?! I could wipe the floor with him. Mad dog.”

“See? I told you,” Thor laughed. Loki’s hand glided over the baby bump.

“I thought I could have been Robb Stark at least.” Loki told Thor.

“No, no. You’re not Robb Stark. You’re more like Arya.”

“Arya? The girl with the knives? Oh yes,” Loki laughed.


End file.
